The present invention relates to a new suturing device, the object of which is to avoid the common problem of "needle stick", i.e., the unintended puncturing of a surgeon's glove and skin with a suturing needle. Needle stick is a common problem in surgery and has resulted in the fatal transmission of the AIDS and hepatitis viruses. The growing prevalence of AIDS and hepatitis makes it imperative to develop surgical needles which will not expose the surgeon, nurses and other personnel who come in contact with the contaminated needle to an accidental puncture during suturing. Although the problem has been evident for some years, no surgical needles are available which meet this need. The present invention is designed to suture with reduced risk of needle stick.